The daughter of Zeus
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: After Lori,was abducted and sent to Mount Olympus, 3 loud siblings and their friends who are demigods will be confronted by their parents, the Olympian gods. Lori, daughter of Zeus. Lincoln, son of Poseidon. Lucy, daughter of hades. They will fulfill the Prophecy where they will destroy Kronos and the titant army from destroying the world, will they fulfill their destiny, or fail
1. The Birth

author's note: this fanfiction is based off Bh3234729 fanfiction son of Zeus but with few differences like Lori being the daughter of Zeus, and Lincoln being the son of Poseidon, and Lucy being the daughter of Hades. Oh Lori and lucy will the be same age as lincoln okay

* * *

(The year 2006)

Within the top of the heavens within the night moon skies stood upon what appeared to be a mountain and top of that stood a magnificent palace made out of quartz and gold. No not a palace... not a castle...Heck even bigger than a city... but Mount Olympus. On top of the mountains stood huge amounts of buildings many and much more. Mostly is due to the construction built over time for every demigods and Divine gods that have been born and lived for past time after the great war between gods and Titans. The war that was fought for over a decade… Titanomachy.

The great war that Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. The three fought for decades to defeat their own father, Kronos. After the death of his father, Zeus banished all the Titans including Gaia, a Titan who raced Zeus but regardless of her children fighting in the war and against the Gods, her children and herself were banished to the pits of Tartarus for the rest of their misery lives.

Later after the years have passed, after the war, Mount Olympus was created and later, twelve Olympians have lived and fought for the greatness of Olympus and for all mankind. Zeus claimed himself as kings of gods and took part of the role to become the ruler of skies and lightning. Poseidon, ruler of the seas, Earthshaker, and ruler of all horses. Hades god of the underworld. But after years past and how earth starts to settle. Each God then starts to settle down as well and roam around with the Mortal world, but that was years before. decades, centuries, and now this...

Within Olympus filled with many buildings, palaces, and even arenas. But in the middle stood an enormous, magnificent, yet Majestic building that only meant for gods and gods only, or even the demigods and divine gods who are shared blood with the original three brothers, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. Inside we see twelve empty seats, but not ordinary seats as they were made out of quartz and gold the reason being empty was currently three gods set up a meeting, a meeting that leads to many arguments over the Sisters of Fate have prophesied to start within the future of 12 Years before now.

Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. even though, Hades does not belong within the reach of Olympus but was called over from the underworld for an argument over the prophet that would bring the destruction of Mount Olympus, along with the gods within them. Zeus seems to be in his mid-30s similar with the rest of his brothers. He has long white hair and white beard each of them being braided with a long golden thread, wearing a white robe or a tunic and brown leather sandals looking as if he was from the ancient Greek time.

Poseidon seems to be wearing what appears to be a fish scaly patterned armor chest plate with many types of leather strips that cover the whole lower body as if it looks like a skirt as that's how it's worn in ancient Greece, and same goes with the leather sandals just like Zeus.

Hades to be shirtless a rather wearing a black robe that went across below his chest, but also has dead animal skin around his waist similar to Poseidon as a skirt, but rather is long and has a head of a wolf on the side. but at this time he's barefooted. He also has long black hair with a small goatee.

Both are in front of each other arguing and yelling out of Rage discussing over the prophet that was bestowed to Zeus by the sisters of Fate long before Hercules was born.

Poseidon- (upset) "3,293 years have passed, Zeus! The prophecy will be fulfilled and the destruction of Olympus will come to its reach!"

Zeus - (also upset) "As long as we stay away from the mortal world, the prophecy will not be fulfilled! do not use your tongue against me!"

Hades- (echoey and repetitive voice) (also upset) "It wouldn't matter anymore, it was three months since you made that rule and we both know that Doris is pregnant with a child that belonged to you. what if that child could be the one? Shall I…

Zeus grabs Hades by the neck and lift him up in the air and looking at him with an upset and enraged look.

Zeus- (anger) "do not place a single finger against my child!" (Let's go and drops Hades to the ground) "even if this new child of mine could be the 'one', then I will have a meeting for every demigods offspring to be tasked with every effort to protect him or her against all evil, Olympus will prevail."

Poseidon- "Have you sent Hera to retrieve your child from the mortal Hospital?"

Zeus- (looks away) "Yes, I have, I also sense Doris's life force has passed away but my child still lives I can still sense his presence, I heard his cries."

Hades took notice as he gets up from the ground still holding his neck that left a bearing red mark. As he stood on his feet even gave Zeus the look of concern.

Hades- "So your child is born now. it wouldn't take long enough for Hera to retrieve your child, but if the prophet was true, then…"

Zeus- "Kronos, our father, will live again and rise from his tomb and seek the destruction of Olympus and the mortal world."

Poseidon then stood in front confronting both Zeus and Hades up to their face. This is rather alarming knowing that their own father, Kronos, the King of Titans. Will start the war over again, or worse... succeed on swallowing the last three of his children and leaving Olympus, Olympians, Divine Gods, and demigods...to their death. Leaving only the titans free to roam around the mortal world and seek to retrieve Pandora's box.

Poseidon- (upset) "Have the sisters of Faith lost their minds!?" (Facing Zeus) "you are their father! how could you let them make this prophecy amongst us?! You realize that the destruction of Olympians means the death of us all! Not only us, the twelve Olympians, but every demigod who lives in this Olympus, even other demigods and divine God's who are living amongst the mortal world, they will die as well!"

Zeus- "what choice could I've done!?... I try to banish them to the pits of Tartarus, but it seems as if they have control of our fates as well!"

Hades- (upset) "Your daughters have sent us to our death, Zeus, you've proven to let your guard down and let your own daughters temper and manipulate our lives, our own throne of being gods...and now our deaths!"

Just as Zeus about to lift his right arm making an electric bolt strong enough to be similar to a lightning bolt, Hera entered the room through the big two-way door decorated Greek pattern, she seems to be holding what appears to be a newborn infant wrapped around in blanket, but also the child could be heard with loud cries. The three brothers drew their attention towards Hera holding a child and presumed is the child of Zeus and possibly what the prophecy has foretold.

Hare looks at Zeus with an utter sadness and with great fear.

Hera- "Zeus...our fears have been proven...sisters of faith...has just begun…"

As Zeus stepped forward and starts to head towards Hera, who's holding the infant. Right after he got nearly close to Aries, she then unfolded the blanket that was covering the top of the child's head and showed what feared all three brothers to the very core. The child seems to have blonde hair with white line… the same as the color as Zeus's.

Both watched the infant with great fear… the sisters of fate have cursed the gods for good.

Hera- (worried) "What shall we do, Zeus, if this is all true then this child cannot stay here, nor raced or visited as well... until his powers are awakened…or when he meets our children, he will be forced to…" (trembling for a moment) "but only time can tell."

Poseidon- "I'll go get Ares and Hercules, and we will begin."

So, Poseidon and Hades left the room. just as Zeus was about to follow, he looks back at Hera with a strict look.

Zeus- Hera, take my child to the Mortal world and send him to an orphanage. since Doris is no longer alive, nor she does not have any family of her own, it is best if another family were to take care of him for me...for all of us.

Hera- "But where will you go now?"

Zeus- "…We will check Kronos's tomb, now go."

And with that, Zeus left the room and headed towards the hall leaving Hera and the baby infant alone in the room, but Hera walked out of the room and followed Zeus and try to convince him to have his last moments with his child.

Hera- "Zeus, you cannot leave already,… at least have your final moment with your child. knowing that he will follow your footsteps… at any point, you have to tell him once he's ready… at least give hera name…"

Zeus hesitated at first but realize that Hera was right. it would be the last moment he will ever see his child until the time will come for the role for this purpose. It's been centuries that one of Zeus's children have been born, considering that he has many, many, many children. Hera then handed the child to Zeus as he holds him gently then gazed upon the infant's eyes, as his child looks at her father for the last moments. The infant then gave a smile. Zeus then returned the smile and later came up with a name that is perfect for her.

Zeus- "My child… you will be called… Helen named after your half sister. Do not worry...you won't be alone...I will be by your side and we will meet again...soon."

Later the precision moment was interrupted as Hercules, his son, as he came around the corner of the hall and began calling for him to begin the trip. He looked to be muscular just like his father, he's also wearing a leather chest plate, with a leather skirt, along with the same sandals as his father. his hair has a bit of brown but reddish tone and a blue cape.

Hercules- "father, we need to-"

Hercules was later interrupted as his father turned around and sees that he's holding an infant in his hands. he also noticed that this infant has white hair, but he does not know what it means since the prophecy was not foretold to any demigods or Divine gods...only the 12 Olympians.

Hercules- "Father… who is that child."

Zeus gave a smile to his own son, Hercules, and then looks back at the infant.

Zeus- "Hercules… this is your sister , Helen."

Hercules took this a surprise, his eyes widen and then looks back at the infant and begins to move forward taking a closer look at his own sister's face. As he gazed upon his own sister, he then gave up a heartwarming smile. A smile that he had never given to any infant since the birth of Persephone.

Hercules- (happy) "Hello, Helen"

The child then drew his attention to his sister, Hercules. He was first confused for a moment but then gave a cheerful smile.

Hercules- "I am your brother, Hercules" (looks at Zeus) "may I… hold her, father?"

Zeus then gently passes his daughter to Hercules's arms. Hercules took a moment to realize that he was looking at a demigod who was born in the twentieth century, sure he might have many brothers and sisters, but they were born in the Greek age, but this was the happiest moment he had in a while.

Hercules- (smiled and chuckles for a moment) "...Helen, eh. In the Greek language that means Shining light'', it's that right, father?"

Zeus- "yes, my son" (sadden) "…but I'm afraid she will not be raised in here… not in Olympus"

Hercules- (confused) "What...is Doris going to be racing Helen?

Zeus- (sorrow) "Doris…is dead... and I cannot raise her here."

Hercules- (shocked) "but... what will happen to my sister ...are you going to outcast her just like you both done to Hephaestus." (backed away slowly from Zeus and Hera)

Hera- (assuring) "oh no no no, we would never do something horrible to an innocent youth...not anymore. That was all in the past and we will never do it again. but this is urgent"

Zeus- "shewill be located to an orphanage, where her new family will raise, nurture, and comfort her. Just like how you were with the family that raised you, my son."

Hercules- (looks back to his sister) "...so is she going to be living as a mortal for the rest of her life?"

Zeus- "no, until her powers are awakened or meets the Olympian's children, he will be able to come and visit, or stay if her chooses to."

Hercules- "So after we finish our quest, my brothers and sisters might actually teach her how to-"

Zeus- (ensured) "I'm sorry, but he can't have any encounter with any of us...all of us."

Hercules- "Wh-what, but why?"

Zeus- "It's for her own safety"

Hercules- (upset) "But we are Gods, he will be safer with us!"

Zeus- "Yes indeed, but that's something you cannot understand. It's for the best, son"

Hercules felt sadden to know how his own new sister will be forced to live in the mortal world. He finally got a new sister born in the modern age... and now that happy moment was shattered to hear from his father that Helen will live amongst the mortal with no contact with the gods or his siblings. He thought for a moment until...

Hercules- "Wh-what if I took her to the orphanage myself, father?"

Zeus- "I'm sorry, but we need to go and check for the tomb of Kronos. We need you to aid our journey, and we can't waste time.

Hercules wanted to reject his request so he could have more time, but he can't, he knew that he is speaking with the king of Gods. There are no exceptions of rejecting his choices in the situation of seeking to check the tomb of Kronos.

Zeus thought Hera could deliver his son to the orphanage but remembers that she has a task to do in order to keep all Divines and offsprings within Mount Olympus notified, and also she was going to warn all Olympians of the horrific truth. The time will come to an end… and will begin a new.

Zeus- "Hercules, ask your sister, Athena, to take the task for Hera, please."

Hercules- (sadden) "...I...yes…."

Zeus- (sympathy) "I understand that you're upset… I am upset as well, but this is for his own protection."

Hercules- (confused but rather insisting) "from what?"

Zeus- "I'm afraid I cannot tell… not to any other, but the Olympians, I'm sorry. Just not today, so please... don't oppose my decision."

Hercules- "yes... father"

Hercules leaves the hall and turns to the next corner to seek Athena for a task to be assigned to. Zeus looks back at the direction where Hercules walked so he could see his child for the last time but missed the moment.

Hera- (worried) "how could your daughters do this to us? To a child!?

Zeus- (facing Hera) "I...I don't know… but it's too late…"

To be continued...

* * *

Well because lucy is goth okay


	2. Abduction

author's note: okay i don't know greek mean so i translate it, oh in this au Lori and lucy are the same age as Lincoln

* * *

(Early fall of 2017, 8:27 am. History classroom)

The classmates line up and stood in front of the door ready to leave for a field trip to the museum to study Greek mythology, or that's what Mrs. Johnson instructed. The whole school was even instructed to leave for the same reason but all the kids didn't argue due to desperation to leave and not attend any classes that were not eager to attend (gym, math, reading, etc). But in Lori's history class each student were instructed to bring a spiral notebook and pencil as there is a review quiz for tomorrow morning...not that the school board agreed but went along with it as it's something that Mrs. Johnson wanted for her class learn the value of history...well to learn her point of view of the value of history.

Each class had a look of irritation and boredom as they were aware of the assignment they were tasked to do, but why they felt irritated was they were the only class to take notes for a tomorrow quiz, but not the other class? That...was not fair for them, but if it means getting extra grades and credit...why not?

"Alright class, we will begin to leave shortly, but the instructors are checking for any students in other classes if they're present," said Mrs. Johnson as she holds a clipboard and started to check for any of her students are present as well.

"Ok, Alex?"

"Here"

"Artie?"

"Here"

"Andrew?"

"Here"

"Liam?"

"Here"

"Rusty?"

"Here"

"Clyde?"

"Here"

"Lincoln?"

"Here"

"Paige?"

"Here"

"Penelope?"

"Here"

"Zach?"

"Here"

"Kat?"

"Here"

"Lori?"

"Here"

"Lucy?"

"Here"

"Ok, I'm aware that there are a couple of students who are not coming with us but some of them will stay here to do any makeup work and will not attend quiz."

As she finished the announcement from the principle then gave further instructions.

~ "Alright, the buses are now ready to take the children to the museum and for the teachers who have taken attendees, I request that you safely take your student to the buses. We will leave as soon as all are ready"~ Huggins announced as he hangs up his microphone.

"Alright class it's time to get going," she said as she walks forward and opens the door for her class. As they all moved along and headed for the front door of the school, Clyde tapped lincoln's shoulder and Lincoln turns to see Clyde with a look of excitement.

"This is going to be great!"

"Great? Sure it's great to learn about the Greek gods, but not when we are taking note and doing a stupid quiz tomorrow." Lincoln said with disappointment.

"Come on buddy, I'm sure the quiz won't be that bad."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but we still have to take notes which that's the down part."

"It's not that bad, besides, the museum wouldn't have a lot of artifacts for us to take notes for"

(Royalwoods museum the Greek mythology section located on the very far left of the building)

"Ok...I take that back."

"You don't say…" Lincoln said as he was amazed

As many classes stood in front of the Greek mythology section with their mouths open as they see the whole area filled with the variety of artifacts and portraits. The ceiling was extremely tall and the walls were filled with many portraits and artifacts that represent as shields and swords. Statues were seen everywhere on each side of the wall.

As the crowd of kids from each different classes parted ways, Mrs. Johnson took her's to see a portrait of what appears to be a portrait of an Image of a giant woman holding the Earth as she laid her head on top of the part Alaska.

This is Gaia and she is the ancestral mother of all life. The primal mother earth and a Titan. She is a patent to her son Uranus, and later they both became parents to twelve Titans. Don't forget to take notes.

As she walks to the next portrait where there's an image of twelve Titans but they looked like humans. All her class stood in confusion as they couldn't understand what's the difference.

These are the children of Gaia and Uranus. Their names Themis, Mnemosyne, Hyperion, Theia, Crius, Oceanus, Tethys, Iapentus, Coeus, Phoebe, Kronos, and Rhea. They were-

Before she could continue, another teacher with his own class crossed paths with Mrs. Johnson's. He doesn't appear to be a teacher but rather a coach… coach Pacowski. He looked to be blushing as well, considering his affection for her but later ruined by Lincoln and his…advice.

Oh uh... Mrs. Johnson, I did not notice you here...I mean to come across-

"You mean interrupting my class?" She said with annoyance as she remembered the day where he gave her flowers but shot out water afterward.

"Well i-i-i though if me and my students would listen to your lecture...if you're ok with it." Gave a nervous smile as he begins to sweat.

Mrs. Johnson wanted to decline but she liked to teach more kids the value of history...so she accepted. "Alright, now where did I leave off"

As Mrs. Johnson continued her lecture, Lincoln felt a small tap on his back. As he turned to see the source and knew who this person was.

"Hey I know you, you're Lynn's brother uh... Lincoln! Remember me from that dance!"

"Oh I do remember you, you're Polly, Polly pain and- why are you wearing your gear? "

Apparently, she looked to be wearing the same skating equipment from the last time they encounter but rather the difference is that her equipment was colored differently. Instead of pink, it's black with red horizontal lines.

"Yeah, I just wanted to wear this because...it looked quite nice."

"Do you really have to wear your helmet and skates?"

"Uh Yeah, I had arguments with the coach because of the stupid dress code and the strict policy of "no roller skates" in the museum, can you believe that."

"No, I don't believe, nor do I understand…" waves his hand in a circular motion, motioning Polly's skating gear. "any of this."

"Gotten a new girlfriend, Larry?"

Lincoln knew that voice, the voice he didn't want to see in any other place... Chandler. He stood behind Polly as he gave a small smile, Lincoln and Polly turned to face the red-haired boy. Even lori turned around as he too found the voice familiar as well.

"Too bad your class had to take notes." he taunted

"could you please not do this" Lincoln was not up to one of Chandler's loathing routine.

"What, you don't want me to embrace you in front of your new girlfriend?"

"We are not in a relationship here," Polly claimed

"And there's an anti-bullying system in our school, so knock it off." Lori included

Chandler gave a small smirk "But we're not in school, now are we?"

"Lincoln, Chandler, lori, pay attention!" Said Mrs Johnson as she pointed at the next painting that showed a man holding a scythe. They later put their attention to her lessons.

"They said that Kronos swallowed his children because of a prophecy that Gaia foretold that one of his children would overthrow him just like how he overthrow his father, Uranus. So he became mad and swallow all of his children to gain their powers but Rhea hid Zeus and gave him a rock that was covered in a blanket. Aft-"

Before Mrs. Johnson could complete her story, the whole class started to laugh as they found it funny to believe that if someone ate their own children and later eat a rock as well.

"Wait, hehehehe let me get this straight, so- heh so Kronos ate all of his children and also ate a rock? Hahaha." Chandler asked as he continued to laugh as the whole class started to laugh as well. This made Mrs. Johnson stood in confusion as she was not understanding why all her class and other classes were laughing but realized what she forgot to say that would make sense.

"Oh no no no, you see, Kronos was a Titan, remember, he was a giant that stood about fifteen or fifty feet tall!" And his children were normal size, so he couldn't tell from his point of view"

Then all of her students stopped laughing and then gave a loud woah, a titan that big with children so small like them… now that's amazing.

"But we do know is that they were the first generation of Titans. The second generation of Titans as we all know are Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, and the other Olympians, but later we call them gods and goddesses."

Lincoln raised his hand as he had one question to ask "Mrs. Johnson, how did Kronos's children lived if they were swallowed, I mean, how could they live for so long?"

"Excellent question, you see, these children were gods and goddesses, so they were immortal. They can survive without food, water, basically anything that we need to survive. Zeus freed his siblings by giving Kronos mustard and honey which cause them to throw up his children."

Then all the class and even other classes gave a look of disgust gag and even disturbed. They would find that hard to believe that Kronos puke his children out...gross.

(4 hours of nonstop teaching)

"Alright kids, this is something I want you to see!" She said with excitement as she leads two classes to the far end of the room where laid a huge portrait with four images organize in a horizontal line. As they reached their destination she then points to the first image that showed twelve Olympian gods are standing in front of a huge titan, but their reaction was not wise but rather in fear.

"This is the prophecy of eklektós paidiá!" said with excitement. Few children looked in amazement "It is said that the twelve Olympians will be devoured by Kronos, the king of titans."

She then points to the second image showing Kronos and the other titans walking amongst earth while people ran with fear. "He will try and destroy mount Olympus and rule the mortal world once again."

She then points to the third image that shows eight children in greek clothing, each holding unique weapons and holding them against kronos...but these children looked...very familiar. "He will be stopped and killed by the new Olympian children!

These children are offsprings of the few Olympians, plus hades since he prefers to stay in the underworld. Their names are Althea, daughter of Demeter, Geneva, daughter of Athena, Ignatia, daughter of Ares, Gerardo, son of Hephaestus, Ellen, daughter of Artemis, Loreley, daughter of Hades, Lippio, son of Poseidon, and ,Helen daughter of Zeus, These children will be destined to be the new ruler of Mount Olympus."

"What's so special about this prophecy?" Polly asked

"Well, I am glad you asked, this was destined to happen to happen this year or the next, how exciting!"

All raised a brow as indicating a sign of confusion. A mythical prophecy destined to happen in reality?

Lincoln then whispers to Lori and points to the same third image. "That kid looks like you, Lori "

"Same goes with you right next to him"

"Alright kids, we have about nine minutes until we all leave, so why don't you all look around and see anything that interest you. If you need anything I'll be at-"

"Wait, what about the fourth picture?" Kat asked as she pointed at the image that showed a child with blonde with white line hair dress in greek clothing who was standing in front of six colored portals. Each was blue, green, yellow, orange, red, and...purple.

"Oh how silly of to forget, this is Helen standing in front of the six portals, here the portals lead to different types of gods and its world, and each god is unique and special. The blue leads to the god of death, green leads to the god of wisdom, yellow leads to the god of time, orange leads to the god of talent, red leads to the god of life, and purple leads to the god of space."

"So where will she go?" asked lori

"Who knows...but that's her choice to make. Now if you all need anything I'll be at the Hephaestus's artifacts section, I'll see you all at the front entrance of greek in about seven minutes"

And with that, they all took their ways as Lincoln and Lori stayed to look at the huge portrait with many wonders and questions in their minds.

"Cool...six portals...what will you choose if you were to pick?" Lincoln said with an amazed look.

"I don't know...they sound so cool...I think time- no, life- no, I mean space!"

"Good choice...I would do the same"

"If you ask me, Helen looks quite like you in this part" he pointed at the last image.

"Hmmm...she kinda does look like me...and warrior woman tunic and a... blonde hair with that white line?" She raised a brow

"I think those are called tunic...i think that's what they're called" Lincoln said

"Nah, more like a loser wearing a skirt," said Chandler as he walks to where Lincoln is standing. Lori grew irritated to go over this all over again, even lincoln felt the same.

"What do you want?" Lincoln said as he crossed his arms with his spiral notebook on his left hand.

"Nothing much, just here to see if you had an excuse for losing your notes"

"What? I didn't lose my- HEY!" Lincoln and Lori yelled as Chandler snatch his notes and looked through the pages.

"Why do you need to take notes anyways? Looks to me that this is important, too bad if someone would have to rip-"

"What are you doing with our brother and sister's notes?"

Chandler looked behind to see Lola and Lana with crossed looks. Both also attended the trip since Lincoln and his younger siblings and lucy friend haiku are in the same school.

"give that back to him!" Lola said with a crossed look on her face.

Chandler was not convinced as he then gave a small gloat. "And if I don't, would you try to give me a pedicure, little princess?"

Lisa came to correct "actually, we will report you to the principal as you clearly have poor behavior attendance, if you were caught like this, you will be suspended and I can tell that your grades are very poor. You don't want to do any make-up work now do you?"

"But what proof?" Chandler countered back.

"How about six witnesses against you?" Lucy counters back as she scared Chandler from the left. "So what's it going to be?"

Chandler though for a moment and knew that he couldn't do anything as his hand was now tied up, so…

"Fine…" he said as he hands the notes to Lincoln, giving a grunge look to Lincoln as a sign of distasteful urge to commit payback. With that, he walked off elsewhere and leaving in defeat.

Lincoln smile as he was relieved to see his sisters having his back when the worst comes. "Thanks, guys"

"No prob," said Lana as she walks towards the Hephaestus's old hammer artifact.

"Your welcome, now if you don't mind, I have a see the statue of Pandora. They said that she is the prettiest woman at the time...not if I have to say anything" Lola left

"You will owe me for this current situation, brother. I say a surgical removal to the cerebrum cor- wha-HEY!" Haiku took Lisa's glass and threw them elsewhere. Lisa ran afterward

"Don't listen to her, you would do the same for us. I'll be at the portrait of Hades's Cerberus." Haiku left as Lincoln and lori turned to see the portrait again.

"Destined to happen this year...wow" said Lincoln

"Or the next, but I doubt that this is all true. I mean this is-"

Alright class! Its time leave...early! Mrs. Johnson said as she was heading towards the two way door where leads between the hallway and the Ancient Greek exhibit where they currently are leaving. But the reason she decided to leave was...eh...coach and his attempt of flattery.

As many came in a group to form a line, Lincoln was given a smack on the back of the head. But to Clyde's surprise...he's back.

"Not over yet, Larry"

"You're still mad? get over it!" Lincoln yelled as he holds his head in pain, but the pain fades away. As they head towards the front doors of the museum just only a few exhibits away, lori defended Lincoln as he placed his hand on chandler's chest and gave a small push.

"Just leave us alone, why do you only target us anyways?!" Lori asked

Just as they were about to leave they all heard a loud crash noise coming from the front door of the museum. Just before they were about to turn around, they can hear an old lady screaming saying.

"Horse!"

As they look to the source of the crash it wasn't a horse. Not a regular horse, but rather a horse with wings…a Pegasus. It then ran through the screaming crowd of children and towards the direction where Lori, Lincoln, and Lucy are. As soon as it got close enough to see clearly, they could see an armored Pegasus that has the symbol of a Triton on its helmet. They all turned around to run away from danger they were later stopped by a giant skeletal hand that pierced out of the ground in front of the screaming

"WHOA! WHAT THE HELL!" Chandler yelled he screamed and ran away Clyde did the same

The giant skeletal hand made the floor a huge crack and let out hellfires burst out and broke the glass ceiling above as glass shards begin to fall. The hand slammed on the floor and what came out next was a 9ft withered skeleton and its dressed as an armored warrior and what's makes this more similar to the Pegasus is that its swearing and helmet that has a symbol, but it's different...it has the symbol of a two-horn scepter. The creature then it looked at the children then face to Lucy and later spoke as he pointed at the trio.

Loreley must come with me! Your father requires your presence in Mount Olympus!"

what does it mean by that!?" Lori yelled

"I don't know but, ru- ahhh!" Lucy was then snatched by the wither skeletal warrior and he then took lucy and heads towards the hellfire hole. Lori and Lincoln tried to run to save lucy but the pegasus swopped in and snatched Lincoln

by the shirt collar with its teeth.

"LORI! HELP!" Lincoln yelled

The pegasus then took Lincoln and flew to the roof, and to the skies. Lori stood in fear as she watched her brother(or should i say) cousin get taken by a mythical creature, but later realize that the giant skeletal warrior just left with lucy into the pit of fire and vanished.

Of course, everyone ran in different directions in a state of panic and later see the front door was now clear. they were about to leave the museum where the front door was now clear to make a run for it...but right after they nearly got to an end the front door was blocked by tree branches that pierced out of the ground and later in front of them also pierced out a large tree on the floor that was made out of quarts. except this particular tree was not a regular tree but rather its slowly forming into a giant golem.

As every student and teacher stayed in place as they were frozen in fear as they saw the tree finally format to a golem. its eyes turn white as this golem was looking straight at the crowd looking for someone. How's it going saw something that caught up his eye you later looked at… then spoked

daughter of Demetra, they need!"

He later extended his arm towards the crowd of screaming children and grab one student from Mrs johnson's class...Penelope.

"HE-HELP! PLEASE!" Penelope yelled as the golem opened its chest where the vines came out and grabbed two more children. Christina, and Kat. Both were later dragged inside the golem and later the children were trapped inside as it closed its chest. But Penelope stayed on its hand, screaming for her life.

Hercules, grab the daughter of Ares and the son of Hephaestus!"The golem yelled as was facing up where the rest of the glass roof finally broke down as a certain person came down through. This person looked familiar...Hercules.

"Why can't I get Helen? She's my sister!" Hercules wined

your father sent a griffin to your sister, now you do as I say!

"Alright then" he said as he rolled his eyes, then looks around through the panicked crowd. "Eh...where is- found him" he said as he ran through the screaming children and later grabbed a kid by the back of his shirt...Artie.

HEY, LET GO OF ME! HELP!

"Alright, I got my nephew, now where's- AHH" Hercules was struck on the back of his head by a skating helmet.

"Hey put him down- HEY let go of me!" Polly yelled as she was too grabbed by the back of her shirt and hoisted up

"Geez, he wasn't kidding, you really do show skills like him." Said, Hercules, as he then runs towards the golem and jumps on his back "Alright, let's go!"

As the golem was about to leave, three security intervene as they pulled out their pistols and pointed at the golem. But they were blocked by Mrs. Johnson as she extended her arms. "DONT!

they're holding children!" she yelled as the golem opened its chest where Kat and Christina are currently tied up inside, screaming. He then puts Penelope in his chest while the vines wrapped her with the rest, and closed his chest plate.

Ok, we got what we came for, we need to leave! Hercules yelled as the golem climbed on the walls, breaking many displays of quartz and minerals.

"Father is not going to be happy about this, but he didn't say 'HOW' to retrieve them" said as he gave a small smile

" the incredible "

"Well, no one asked you" Hercules counter back as he held two kids on one hand and the other hand currently holding the roots of the golem's back. The walls begin to crack and drop pieces of broken wall, paintings, and a large marble pillar. Thankfully the pillar lands on another the golem successfully escapes through the roof, a large creature with wings barrel rolls its way through the broken roof and glides through the panicked crowd. This creature has the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet...a griffin.

Lori just stood in fear watching the same roof where her brother (or should i say cousin) was taken, she froze in fear. But that fear was interrupted by a loud high-pitch whistle. She then turns around to see a large griffin gliding towards Lori with a stern look on its face. This Griffin looked to be wearing armor as well, but it looked to be made out of gold and the helmet had a symbol...of a lightning bolt.

Lori tried to run from the griffin but it opened its talons and grabbed Lori by her arms and flew. But before it tried to leave through the open roof, the griffin was pulled down by the leg from an unknown force. The Griffin turns around to see Lana and the rest of the security holding an old rope from the wild west exhibit.

"Where do you think you're going with my sis!" Lana said as she and the officers pulled down the rope that is tied to the griffin's leg.

Lori screamed and panicked "HELP GET TH- WOAH!"

The griffin flapped it's wings, and launched itself on the marble pillar, and used its other leg to kick it down. The pillar falls and lands on the rope and snaps causing Lana and the officers to fall on their backs. The Griffin gave a loud shriek at the crowd and then flies to the broke roof while Lori took a good look at her sister as this could be the last thing he would remember.

"NONONONO, HELP!" Lori yelled as the griffin finally took her out of the building and flew out of sight.

"LORI!" Lana yelled as she watched in fear knowing that her sister taken to the skies. But now...she couldn't do anything but remember.

To be continued…


	3. Scared flight

I do the others chapters soon

* * *

A place that does not exist to any normal humans on sight, nor to be found on the earth's map in technology or gps military, stood a large land that is supported on a large cloud underneath. The sky was clear yet filled with many beautiful clouds that decorated the great city of olympus, but center of the floating land city was a large temple where the king of gods lives. Inside, there stood zeus in the empty hall where it leads to a large room where he had a meeting with his brothers about nearly a decade ago. Zeus gave a stern look.  
"""HELEN, IT IS I, YOUR FATHER, ZEUS, THE GOD OF THUNDER, THE KING OF-"  
"Zeus, who are you talking to?"  
Zeus jumped out of fear as he gave a small scream, he turns around only to see his brother Poseidon with a confused look on his face. Poseidon sees his brother talking to a mirror on the wall, but mostly yelling.  
Brother, you startled me there…" he said as he took a deep breath to calm his rapid heart beat. Poseidon knew that his brother was anxious to see his son in person, it's been eleven years since he seen him as a child. Heck, even Poseidon is also nervous to see his own daughter considering the amount amount of time that distance themselves away.  
"I know that your nervous to see your child, we are too" he gave a reassuring smile. Zeus gave a jolly laugh, Poseidon did the same.  
"What happen to us, we used to be fearless and showed control, but now we're acting like any mortal would behave" he laughed as he once had the attitude of a god, but after watching over his daughter growing older by each step of the way. Not only was he looking over his daughter, but also learning how his daughter reacts and live in the mortal world. Learning far too long that he begins act like a mortal himself. But for poseidon, instead of watching over, he goes over to the mortal world to see his son with his own eyes, but kept his distance and appearance. But he can tell that his son was much like himself.

"But now we're behaving like mortals, even our siblings do." Poseidon pointed out as he gave a chuckle.  
"You've lived in the mortal world, but you always get arrest multiple times from many therapist, i always have to pay your bail." Zeus pointed out.  
"My past is unforgivable, I needed help to take away my anxiety and guilt." Poseidon pointed out as his expression was down for a moment, but later diminished as he didnt want to remember it again.{If you knew Poseidon's history, your not going to be happy...at all}  
And that's how you and your son have incommon, it's alway therapy"  
"Same with you and your son, you two always have plans before you act." Poseidon said as he gave a small smile. Zeus gave a small chulke in response. The bond between brother and sisters are closer than before. For so long it's always been fighting and arguing between gods, divine Gods, and demigods… they felt tired and exhausted for so long that they needed to stop and put an end to it. Zeus and Poseidon head out the halls and out the doors that lead outside of the temple, where they could see the beautiful weather as birds fly by through the clouds and the sun shining on the land of Olympus.  
"It's finally over, the fights, frustrations, rivalry… it's now calm and peaceful." Zeus admired the view where all the buildings decorated with flowers and roses. Ever since the birth of Helen, Zeus and his siblings had a change of faith in their respective ways. Zeus took upon taking responsibility of running the city properly instead of ignoring it and the citizens.  
"Indeed, we should've done this before, the city would have been living in perfect condition back then, instead of endless of hate and depression, but now it's all perfect." he said as he noticed a flying creature fly by, passing through the clouds and into a building that has a symbol of an envelope on top.  
"Wait, is that the griffin that was supposed to retrieve your daughter?" he claimed as he was confused about the griffin that looked similar to the description that Hermes has sent by Zeus's orders.  
"I suppose it is!" Zeus was filled with joy as he summons a cloud and jumped on it, carrying Zeus to the building of delivery, expecting for his daughter to be here. Poseidon simply walked to all the way to his destination, but realized that he could simply carry himself through water. And so he drew all the water from the nearest fountain and created a simple round sphere that is similar to Zeus's cloud. "I'm coming too"  
"Upon entering the building, he saw variety of griffins "Finally, after all these years, I will be able to-" Zeus sees the a large blue griffin walking by through the post. But there was not child, only empty pouch mail. He was puzzled by this but later saw hermes flying by with his wing-shoes, he appears to be holding a clipboard and listing out the possible delivery. "Alright, there multiple delays but i cou-"

"Hermes" hermes heard a familiar voice and as he turns around he was happy to see him. But zeus has a look of confusion and looks around without any hesitation. "Are you looking for your daughter?"  
"Well yes, i saw Jasper come in here, but my daughter"  
"Wait" he looks back at the clipboard that contains multiple names of the griffin, but he found a small error. "Oh dear, I may have made a simple mistake, I accidentally sent a different one to retrieve your daughter."  
"Oh thats fine" Zeus gave a sigh of relief considering that it was a simple mistake, nothing to worry about. "So who did you sent?"  
"Uh… Malcry" he gave a nervous smile, knowing that the griffin was sent was Zeus's guard. But this one is not as gentle like the others and that worried Zeus the most.  
"Oh no" Zeus places his hand on his face.

"The air was very thick to breath and the temperature was low. Up in the sky was a figure that is hard to see from the ground and in appeared to be moving fast and there was a faint scream that is unnoticeable. As we take a closer look, it appears to be a griffin with white and gold feathers. Along gold plated armor worn. The creature seems to be holding a child on the front talents, screaming in fear.  
"Let go of me!" Lori yelled as she started to move around in panic trying to escape for the creatures grip, but realized if she did she would fall down from a big hight to her death. She then stopped struggling and looks up only to see the griffins face… well, lower beak since it's hard to see from Lori's perspective point of view. Her talents were wrapped in leather indicating that the claws are extremely sharp if taken off.  
"Lori wasn't sure what to do next, she's being held by the arms and if she were to escape the grip, she would plummet to her death. "Where is it taking me" Lori asked as it's not a familiar animal to her, to she assumption it might lead her to its nest.  
"Lori hears a choppy sound around at a constant speed. The sound is very loud that even the griffin begins to notice it, they look around but the number amount of clouds were hard to see, but later they are confronted by a helicopter that rose from the left. This helicopter isn't like any other… it's a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk and the side cargo has a soldier holding a large projectile net that points at Lori and the griffin.  
"W-w-wait, I'll fall if you shoot!" Lori yelled out of fear but the soldier didn't react much.

"Take it down!" the pilot yelled"The net shot out and it heads straight at Lori and the griffin, but the griffin gave a strong flap with its wings and raised to the point where the net miss. The griffin grew irritated as it placed Lori on its beak from its shirt and started to move closer to the helicopter.  
"Woah! what are you doing!" Lori panic as the griffin swooped in and grabbed the tail of the helicopter. The creature started to swing the helicopter out and causing the flying vessel to move crazy. Then the griffin let's go, just as soldiers were able to stabilize the altitude of the vehicle they saw something that dropped their hearts. The griffin started to launch it's body on the front of the vessel breaking the front part of the vehicle. It started to scratch and rip apart the control panels and later flew off.  
"That bird destroyed the controls!"  
"Well, jump!"  
"Both men jumped out of the vehicle and pulled out their perashuts. The flying vessel falls down before their very eyes knowing that the creature was not a friendly specie to be pestering with.

"With that Lori learned another thing, if he were to escape, if lands on the ground, this one would certainly crush him to the ground. And another thing, try not to annoy it. Then they head straight back to where they're heading and the air is starting to get colder by the minute. Without hesitation, Lori was now placed back on its front talents as it gave a loud shriek into the air, the shriek was very loud to the point where Lori has to cover herears. But the shriek stopped and the griffin started to look around, like it's waiting for something.  
"Jeez, you're so loud, even louder than Luna's speakers." Lori was filled with annoyance for a couple of seconds until a flute music started to play.

"{Bioshock infinite- songbird call song}

"Hey, that's a nice to- woah!" The griffin started to dash faster as it flaps its wings rapidly. The wind started to hit Lori's face hard as it was impossible to open her eyes while the wind could damage her own. She couldn't see a thing but she could hear the strong wind hit her head and ears.  
"Then the wind stopped as she opens her eyes and sees something magnificent that even it distracted her from what was important.  
Woah…." Lori said in awe seeing the beautiful city that floats on the sky. She sees the magnificent structure of the city and the beauty of the waterfalls that is found around and edge of the floating city. The griffin swoops in fast as she heads towards the center and into the building that has the post office symbol. They enter through one of multiple window that was designed for other griffins to enter and exit. The griffin had dropped off Lori to the second and she lands on her butt, he looks back and sees the griffin is just now standing and watching like it's…. guarding.  
"You could've dropped me gently" she said with irritation but realized something.  
"I'm free!" She yelled as he got up and ran, but her bumped into a hard surface that caused her to fall back. She rshakes her head and later realized that it wasn't a hard surface…. but a man with large white beard and hair, muscular body, shirtless but wears a greek roab.  
"Oh, hey there daughter, how are you feeling?" the man sounded with joy.  
"I'm fine, who are you?" Lori asked  
WELL IT IS I, ZEUS! THE GOD OF-"  
Just give it a brake, Zeus." another person said behind Zeus with annoyance. He appears to be holding a triton.  
"Fine, I am Zeus, your biological father."

"Lori's jaw dropped with wide eyes then she said. Your m-my biological f-f-father then she fainted." well that was...unexpecting Zeus." Poseidon said. Yeah Zeus said

then they hears screaming they looked at the direction where it coming from they see the pegasus carrying Lincoln by his shirt collar." the pegasus flew inside of the building and dropped Lincoln." Lincoln landed on his butt. were am i."he said. oh hey son the man sounded with joy. Hey who are you Lincoln said with confused WELL I'M POSEIDON! THE GOD OF THE SEA and also your biological father," he said what? Lincoln said with shock then he fainted as well."

How come you get to finish your line ."Zeus said because yours is annoying."Poseidon said. Oh fine Zeus said. hermes looks at the fainted kids." so are you guys do with them." said hermes. Come on Zeus we don't have all day." Poseidon said. oh right Zeus said Zeus grab Lori then he summons a cloud and put Lori on it. Poseidon just carry Lincoln on his arms.

* * *

To be continued

Author's note: well that it is see you guys at the next chapter


	4. Powers weapons list

Author's note Made up same weapons okay

* * *

Lori powers: Aerokinesis,( air control) Atmokinesis, (weather control) and Electrokinesis. (Lightning control)

Lori weapons: sword of zeus her father's lightning bolt Golden Shield.

Lincoln powers: Hydrokinesis (water control) Geokinesis (earth control) Atmokinesis (hurricanes control) Electrokinesis (lightning control) Cryokinesis (ice control)

Lincoln weapons: his father's trident the sword of the sea and Aegis

Lucy powers: Necromancy (dead control) shadow travel Osteokinesis (bones control ) Geokinesis (earth control) umbrokinesis (shadow control)

Lucy weapons: Bident her father's Helm of Invisibility sword of dead


	5. Arrival of the child of the underworld

Author's note i don't what hades palace look like

* * *

Meanwhile with lucy and The giant skeleton she was screaming in horror as the giant skeleton dragged lucy down it came to a stop Lucy looks around and to see the river styx she looks at the skeleton." why am i here" she said . The skeleton looks at her and says "we must bring you to your father." "what do you mean by that?" says lucy, and then the skeleton walks to a line of souls. Lucy knows they were waiting for Charon the ferry man the skeleton put lucy down and gave her a coin for payment." what do i need this for? She said ." Charon does not give a ride for free." it said

Then charon arrived in his boat come on." he said the soul who have the coin got in. these souls who ones dose not have the coin stay there."

When lucy got there charon stop her. sorry your time has not com- charon look at lucy realized. daughter of Hades get in." he said. um okay." she said she get in when charon rowed his boat then they arrived. When lucy looks at her destination it was a palace all black and infront of it was a three headed dog Cerberus when lucy got off she went inside, which Cerberus allowed unbothered. She was walking down the hall and arrived at 2 big doors they opened to reveal hades and Persephone when lucy walks in front of them, "so we meet at last daughter" hades said. Okay i have some questions, first what is this place and secondly who are you two? hades walks up infront of her WELL I AM HADES GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD! and also your biological father, wait what?! Lucy said

To be continued

* * *

Author's note well guys i know this short okay so see you guys at the next chapter


	6. Arrival of the others children

Author's note: Okay i don't know Christina and Kat mother's is so Christina is the daughter of Athena and Kat is the daughter of Artemis

* * *

Meanwhile with the golem and Hercules and Penelope, Artie, Christina, and Kat, Polly, inside of the golem Penelope and Christina and Kat were inside of the golem while Hercules was riding on the golems back carrying 2 kids. Artie and Polly were on hercules. come on you two this is fun." Hercules said. no this is not fun! Polly said Yeah! artie agreed. "

inside of the golem kat and Christina and Penelope were tied up. So were it taking us." Penelope said with fear. i don't know." Kat said maybe it going to eat us." Christina said why would you think of that!" Kat said. Sorry." Christina said. Hopefully not scary." Penelope said. Agreed. kat and Christina. said. but were is it taking us?" Christina said

Outside of the golem Polly and artie were holding on tight Polly looks at artie so were do you think it taking us!"Polly said. I don't know!"artie said then Polly

The golem was fly then the golem arrived at mount Olympus the golem then stopped at the gates, the golem opened its letting kat christina and penelope out. Hercules jumped off the golem putting down artie and polly. Hey where are we? Wow! Christina said. The 5 kids looked through the entrance seeing the city made of gold and then the goddesses of the 3 seasons appeared so they have arrived one goddess said Yeah Hercules. Oh come we don't have all day you know. second goddess said then the goddesses open the gate of olympus

then after they entered the gates they saw the amazing city their eyes were so amazed when they arrived at their destination." Ah here it is! Said Hercules what this? kat said my father palace. Hercules said. it so beautiful." Christina said oh hello son a voice said Hercules turned around to see his father and his uncle carrying his cousin and his sister HELEN! He said but Zeus stopped him. now not the time son she sleeping. Zeus said oh right Hercules said then 5 kids looks at the other kids they soon recognize them LORI!? LINCOLN!? they said Zeus and Poseidon looks at each other. so that Their. mortal names." Poseidon said. mortal names?" kat said Yeah Zeus said but their real name are Helen and Lippio." Poseidon said

Also your real names are Althea, Geneva, Ignatia, Gerardo, Ellen, Zeus said WHAT!?" They said. in shock so i am the daughter of Demeter Penelope said. And i am the daughter of Athena Christina."said. i am the daughter of Ares." Polly said. And i am the son of Hephaestus." artie said. and i am the daughter of Artemis." kat said well yes voices said they all turned around to see Athena Aries and hephaestus and artemis and Demeter, hey kids! They said, all five of them fainted.


	7. The confronted

Author's note i don't own loud house they belong to nickelodeon

* * *

6 hours later

Lincoln woke up in a big room. "Ugh were am i?" Lincoln said. "He Looks around. "He noticed he was naked. Were are my clothes!? Lincoln said. Then lori woke up Lincoln shut up I'm sleeping!" Lori shouted then she noticed he was naked. And why are you naked!? she to noticed that was naked. and why am i naked!? she said. Hey shut up!" Polly said. Then she noticed that they were naked. And why are you guys naked?!"Polly said. Then she to notice that she was naked "Hey what is going on?!" Kat. Said. and why are you guys naked!?

Then She too notice that she was naked were are my clothes!? Kat shouted. Hey what with all this shouting!? Christina shouted. Then she noticed they were naked

And Why are you guys naked!? And why am i naked!? Christina said. Hey is going on here!?Artie shouted then he noticed that they were naked what to happen to your clothes!?" He said. were am i? Penelope said then she noticed that she was naked. what happen to my clothes!? Penelope shouted then they noticed there some clothes but these are not normal but greek clothing they put them on.

Lori's clothes we're a was light blue toga and sleeveless and with dark blue cape and adscess and greek sandals.

Lincoln's clothes we're seafoam green toga short sleeve and with dark blue cape adscess and greek sandals.

Polly's clothes we're red toga and sleeveless and greek armor and with a red cape and greek sandals.

Kat's clothes was similar to Artemis greek sandals and with a silver cape.

Christina's clothes was similar to athena and with gray cape greek sandals.

Penelope's clothes we're golden yellow toga with long sleeves and with green cape greek and sandals.

Artie's clothes we're Brown toga shirtless and with black cape greek sandals.

after they got dressed then lori said so were are we!?." I don't know? Christina said

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, and Ares, Demeter, and Hephaestus, hello they said. then lori said so are you really my father?" she said. Yes i am Zeus said. then why did you and my mom abandon me?" Lori said. Zeus sign. your mother died giving birth to you." he said. oh she said. So We are the children in the Prophecy but were is lucy?" Lincoln said. Oh you mean Loreley she in the underworld. They we will meet them soon." Poseidon said. Oh i see Lincoln said. We have no more time left."Athena said come we must train you guys to fight! Ares said. Now ares let not go hard on them all rights Zeus said. yes father Ares said. come. they said as the kids follow them

To be continued

* * *

Author's note: well that it see you guys at the next chapter


End file.
